glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Zorennor Rift
=Details= Located near planet Volkria as seen in Record of the Delphi. =Story= Record of the Delphi When they first came to Volkria, the Delphi were fascinated by the planet's native species. Deep in the woods, they encountered a trio of wolf-like beings displaying signs of evolved thinking. Each was a member of a different species: the smart, quick-witted Halosars; the Verexxa, capable of hypnotizing other animals by singing; and the powerful warrior Armorvors, who defended the other two. When the three were unexpectedly ambushed by a predator, the Delphi made the decision to intervene and save the wolf creatures by killing their attacker. The Delphi adopted the three wolf species as their own children - referring to them as "Volkria," the Delphi word for children - and shared Black Core technology with them to speed their evolution. But once a civilization had been built on the planet, the Armorvors used the Black Core tech to rebel against the Delphi, killing one of their number. While the Delphi were willing to forgive the Armorvors for this, the Delphis' masters were not and ordered the Delphi to wage war against their adopted children. The Armorvors were outmatched and their numbers eventually reduced to a small group led by the Halosar-Armorvor crossbreed Venjorun; instead of killing these last members of the species, however, the Delphi secretly defied their masters and banished the Armorvors into the Zorennor Rift. The record ends with one final warning: "Beware the Armorvor. For when Zorennor bleeds again, so too shall all of Glyos..."http://www.onelldesign.com/passcode/recordofthedelphi Project: OMFG Relgost Sector, Deep Space Reconnaissance Patrol. "A Rift Probe right where they said it would be..." Commander Sullkren commented. If he had been waiting long, it didn't show in his tone. Yet, he could sense something sinister here. The probe door opened, beckoning the Sarvos inside. "Greetings, Commander Sullkren" the automated voice chimed. The Deep Space Glyan sat dead in the pilot's seat, the skull showing through the face plate. "Activate memory sync." the Commander ordered to the ship's systems. "Activating now." it dutifully replied. The visual database began to load. "Can it be... Zorennor?" he pondered as the holo display began to report. Black Core Survival Suits "The Armorvor utilize Delphi designed Black Core Survival Suits, which function like a second skin and keep the user protected from virtually any environment, as well as the effects of Phase Dimensional travel. The firepower of one Survival Suit, used by a skilled operator, can rival that of a Heavy Armored Rig. Though the Rigs also use Black Core in their construction, the Armorvor were able to master the use of this mysterious substance over many cycles during their exile in Zorennor, achieving another level of technological symbiosis with their hardware as they evolved over time. Combined, these facts effectively make a single Armorvor the equivalent of a one man army."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/shipping-details.html Gendrone Encounter: Sullkren's Path Sullkren-Dark-Travelers-SNEAK-WEB-ALT.png|Sullkren and the Dark Travelers ARGENXI.gif|Gendrone Ultra Corps transform Dark-Argen-USE.png|Dark Argen Travelers-CLOSE-WEB.png|Travelers back-to-back LSA-CLOSE-ALT.png|Secret Elder Exellis and the Lost Sincroid Army in Zorennor Exploration Division colors Protokeeper "Through a combination of Dimension Gate technology and genetic manipulation, individually controlled travel into the Zorennor Rift is now more stable, allowing for an unlimited spectrum of lifeforms to be tracked and captured by Viyer's specialized Gatekeeper Protoclones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/protokeeper.html Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire..." Outlander Astrolog: Zorennor Rift "The Zorennor Information Division, ZID for short, and Zorennor Observer Division, ZOD for short, have been dispatched on an investigation mission outside the great rift. These information gatherers are hot on the trail of something potentially very dangerous. What will they discover on their mission?"http://www.481universe.com/?p=6531 =References= Category:Rift